


Deep in Thought

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: Noctis has a lot on his mind and can't sleep. Prompto stays up with him for a bit.





	Deep in Thought

Noctis rested outside by the fire, reclining back on his arm. It was a nice evening, the first in a long time. The sky was clear decorated with all of the stars under the Six. 

The others had already gone to sleep a while ago. Noctis hadn’t been sleeping well lately. It wasn’t just the hard grounds—and every once in a while, they did get to stay in a really bed—but so much had been happening lately. Usually, sleep came easy for Noctis, but now he stared into the dancing fire, his mind running with thoughts.

Behind him, he heard the flap of the tent be pushed open. Noctis looked over his shoulder and saw Prompto crawling out of the tent.

“Noct?” he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Hey, Prompto.”

Prompto came over and say year Noctis’s head. A yawn took over his body and he rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing out here? You weren’t in the tent.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, just staring at the flames. Noctis didn’t know what to say to Prompto right now. He didn’t know what to say about this trip, their mission, anything. But Prompto didn’t push and didn’t seem to mind waiting, so Noctis took it as an okay to remain silent for now.

Their safehaven provided some comfort. They didn’t have to worry about the rustling sounds in the nearby trees as Daemons appear in the deep darkness of the night. The sounds were almost pleasing, a white noise, an undertone to Noctis’s swimming thoughts. He turned his head towards Prompto. Light illuminated his skin, reflecting in his sleep-heavy eyes, shadows twirling along his face. Freckles appearing and disappearing. Lips slightly parted, moist. Noctis had been stealing many glances at this face lately. He wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t help himself. He would just suddenly realize he was looking.

Breaking through Noctis’s thoughts, Prompto turned toward him and as their eyes met. Noctis looked away back to the fire. His heart beat hard for a moment, hoping Prompto did not see his gaze. Was he still looking this way? Did it matter? Why was this always his automatic response? 

It was hard for Noctis to not let his eyes turn back. 

With slow, deep breaths, he calmed himself. He pushed the anxiety back down into his stomach. It was still nice to just be able to sit here, and he wanted to enjoy it. Moment’s like this were ephemeral. Fleeting. The daylight hours had them so busy running around fighting. There was no time to just experience. To think. His body would hate him in the morning.

A hand slid around Noctis’s free hand, causing him to look away from the fire again. He followed it up to Prompto who had not turned away. A smile was on his face but his eyes seemed sad. They were almost wet. This grip held him in this moment. And their gazes locked together. It seemed to make time stop. This moment was perpetual.

“Prompto?” Noctis eventually blurted. His own lips were dry. He pulled in his bottom lip and ran his tongue across it.

“I am worried about you.”

Half of Prompto’s face was in shadow while light danced across, speckling points here and there. Had he been crying?

“I will be okay. I will get to sleep soon.”

His hand was squeezed tightly and Noctis didn’t want Prompt to let go. His hands were rougher than Noctis’s. And colder.  
Prompto’s lips tightened as if to protest, but he stopped himself. Noctis didn’t say anymore and turned back to the flames, still reclining on his elbow, his head resting in his hand. Prompto’s other hand reached up to Noctis’s chin and pulled him back as Prompto broughy his lips down on Noctis’s.

From this angle, Noctis’s view was of Prompto’s elegant, slender neck, and behind him the sky decorated with lights. He could smell his cologne. Prompto sucked briefly on Noctis’s lower lip, which drew the breath out of him. His lungs tightened and he began to close his eyes and give in to the kiss. Their mouths didn’t quite fit together at this angle, but neither seemed to care. Prompto released his hand from Noctis’s chin and made his way down to his hair, running his fingers through it once as he finally released them from the kiss. Noctis’s lips reached out hungry for more and his eyes opened widely still surprised of all this.

Prompto was staring into him, his face right side up, compared to his own, biting his bottom lip, eyes pained.

“Good night, my prince. Don’t stay up too late”

With that, the boy released Noctis’s hand, pushed himself off the ground and walked back into the tent.

With a heaviness that filled his chest, Noctis closed his mouth, rested his head on the ground, and stared back into the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, and perhaps I could have done more with it, but I really just wanted to play around with Noctis's and Prompto's deep, aching feelings


End file.
